Iron-Awe
Iron Awe was a collection of robots that participated in Series 4, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. Its name was a pun on "Iron Ore", a mineral used to make Iron. The original Iron Awe from Series 4 was an aluminium box-wedge shaped robot made mostly from packaging metal. The main axe support and motor shell were made of steel, but with weight being a problem, Iron Awe ended up much shorter than intended, and holes were drilled everywhere. It featured tracks, which were powered by Bosch motors, and chosen in order to create more traction. Iron Awe's weapon was a 3kg felling axe on a wooden handle, powered by CO2. It also had an additional cylinder behind the axe head. The power behind the axe led to it being the first robot to self-right by using an axe. Despite control problems in the qualifier, it managed to defeat Bolt from the Blue, but appeared very sluggish throughout the Series. The team's next robot, Axe Awe succeeded Iron Awe and entered Series 5, before being replaced with the Series 6 entry, Iron Awe 2, It retained the weapon combination of Axe Awe, albeit with drastic improvements. Iron-Awe was built on a 40mm square aluminium box section frame, originally part of a workshop table and was sourced from a local scrap yard. Kart wheels were chosen to carry the robot, because of the size:weight ratio. Iron Awe 2, interestingly, has been flipped out of the arena on both its appearances, one of which was by Chaos 2 in its last Out of the Arena flip, the other by Dantomkia in Extreme Series 2. The Series 7 entry Iron Awe 2.1 had improved maneuverability and a lower ground clearance, as the team had abandoned the kart wheels of Iron Awe 2 in favour of small aluminum wheels. Iron Awe 2.1 was the most successful of the team's machines in UK Robot Wars, flipping the seeded Bigger Brother out of the arena in its second round battle. However, it was then outclassed by Typhoon 2 in the Heat Final and immobilised after several hard blows from the spinner. Although the earlier incarnations had relatively little success, the team's later robots, most notably Iron Awe 5, have risen to UK fame in its power to throw robots from the arena, doing so five times in a single battle. Thanks to multiple upgrades and flipping large numbers of opponents out of the arena, Iron Awe 5 has won the Roaming Robots Championship twice in 2008 and 2010, becoming the third robot to reclaim the UK title after Chaos 2 and Terrorhurtz. As a result of this success, Iron Awe was promoted to The Combat Robot Hall of Fame in 2009. Similarities with Robochicken Several connections have been made between Iron Awe and Robochicken. Aside from the similar colour and the fact that both have wielded rear-hinged flipper and a spiked axe at some point in their existence, similarities have been drawn in their combat record across five wars. *Both Robochicken and Iron Awe debuted in The Fourth Wars. *Both reached the second round after playing very little role in the first round, losing to a seeded machine who then went on to win the heat (Steg 2 and Pussycat) *Both teams entered The Fifth Wars with a non-sequentially named robot (Axe Awe and Robochicken Evo) *Both reverted to the original name in The Sixth Wars, before being defeated in Round 1 after being flipped (although Iron Awe went Out of the Arena, and Robochicken did not). *Both entered The Seventh Wars with their machines, and reached the heat final before being defeated by a non-English robot (Typhoon 2 of Scotland, and Tough As Nails of The Netherlands). Robot History Series 4 Iron Awe had a very slow and ponderous first fight in the Fourth Wars against the 23rd seeds Mortis and Mazakari, being pushed around by Mortis a few times. In actual fact, a lot of the action involving Iron Awe was edited out, instead focusing on Mortis pushing Mazakari around the arena. Iron Awe appeared to be immobilised near the end of the battle and was picked up and nearly pitted by Sir Killalot. In the end, the judges ruled that Mazakari had been eliminated. In the second round against the 7th seeds Steg 2, Iron Awe started slowly again and was flipped numerous times by Steg 2. Although it righted each time, the House Robots eventually closed in and Sir Killalot cut its axe off. The judges ruled Iron Awe out and the seventh seeds through. Iron Awe returned to fight in the Celebrity Special, where it was driven by actress Natalie Cassidy. In Round 1 against Pussycat, Iron Awe moved very slowly at the start, firing its axe, but failing to hit Pussycat. After Pussycat rammed it and drove up its wedge, Iron Awe got a few axe blows in, but failed to do any damage, apart from knocking off Pussycat's decorations. After Pussycat slammed into Iron Awe, breaking Natalie's vanity plate, Iron Awe appeared to stop moving. Thought it regained mobility after an attack from Dead Metal, it did not matter; the rest of the house robots joined in, with Matilda flipping it over. Iron Awe tried to self-right, but just ended up on the flame pit, where its decorations burned off while Sir Killalot snapped off its axe. Finally, Sir Killalot picked up Iron Awe and laid it to rest in the pit. Series 6 Team Iron Awe entered Series 6 with Iron Awe 2 and came up against the 5th seeds Chaos 2, Destructosaur and Mighty Mouse in the first round. Iron Awe 2 started fairly well, axing a hole in Destructosaur's armour just as Chaos 2 flipped Destructosaur. However it then moved too close to the arena wall, and begin spinning in delight. This allowed Chaos 2 to get underneath Iron Awe before they could get away, push it against the arena wall, and toss it out of the arena, eliminating it from the competition. Extreme 2 Iron Awe 2 took part in the Challenge Belt competition in Extreme Series 2. In the first round against Barber-Ous 2, Vader, and Terrorhurtz, it started by attempting to flip over Terrorhurtz, but Terrorhurtz toppled back onto its wheels. Iron Awe 2 was then attacked by Barber-Ous 2, the impact turning it over, but it was able to self-right. After being attacked by Vader, Iron Awe 2 was able to axe through the shell of Barber-Ous 2, and then flipped it over while the axe was still dug in, which turned Iron Awe 2 itself upside-down. Luckily for the team, Vader was counted out and Barber-Ous 2 was pitted by Terrorhurtz, so Iron Awe 2 survived. In the second round against Dantomkia, Iron Awe 2 spent the early stages trying to avoid its opponent, but it wasn't long before Dantomkia got underneath Iron Awe 2, pushed it towards the arena wall, and threw it out of the arena. Series 7 The team returned for Series 7 with Iron Awe 2.1, and started against Disconstructor, Xenomorph and Hammerhead 2 in the first round. It opened up by ramming straight into Refbot, before using its flipper to toss Hammerhead 2 and Xenomorph around. After Disconstructor drove into the pit, Iron Awe 2.1 used its axe and flipper to attack its remaining opponents, doing enough damage to progress to the next round on a judges' decision. Next, it met the 4th seeds Bigger Brother, which was by far the favourite. After being thrown around the arena repeatedly, Iron Awe 2.1 spun around, got underneath Bigger Brother, and launched it over the arena wall. Iron Awe 2.1 met Typhoon 2 in the heat final, which buckled its flipper after a few blows. Iron Awe 2.1 tried to hit Typhoon 2 with the axe, but failed. Typhoon 2 then sent Iron Awe 2.1 flying towards Shunt's CPZ, where it was counted out. Sir Killalot picked it up and carried it to the drop zone, where a gas cooker was dropped on it. The team put the robot back together to take part in the Axe Attack battle against Hydra and Kat 3. Iron Awe 2.1 was attacked repeatedly early on by the axe of Hydra and was pushed into the arena wall. Meanwhile, Kat 3 had become immobilised and was counted out. Iron Awe 2.1 was pushed into the CPZ by Shunt, but escaped. From then on, both robots began to attack the house robots. Hydra flipped over Shunt and Iron Awe 2.1 attempted to flip over Cassius Chrome, but was unsuccessful. Refbot then activated the pit release button, and Hydra drove onto the pit just as it began to descend and was eliminated, leaving Iron Awe 2.1 as the winner. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Entered with Axe Awe *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat Final Honours References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Single Battle Event Winners Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots from Somerset Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks